


Mini-skirt Yuuri, Lord have mercy

by persephoneggsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Condoms, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri wears a Skirt and Heels to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: After the newest office employee makes a cruel quip about Yuuri's fashion, Yuuri decides to respond by showing up to work the next day in a pencil mini skirt and heels.And god, Victor is not handling it well.





	Mini-skirt Yuuri, Lord have mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellydonut16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydonut16/gifts).



> For my lovely boo Kelly, aka [jellydonut16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydonut16/pseuds/jellydonut16)! <3
> 
> title is from "Mini-Skirt Minnie" by Wilson Pickett

* * *

 

Really, in retrospect, Victor shouldn’t have been surprised by what happens. For all that Yuuri seems to be shy and entirely willing to be as unnoticeable as possible, he’s quick to be insulted.

Still, Yuuri is more down-to-earth than most other executives Victor’s known, acting and dressing modestly. Honestly, almost to the point of his fashion being a bit of an eyesore. Not that Victor ever says so out loud; there’s so much more to Yuuri than his appearance, after all.

It’s just the sartorialist in him speaking. He can hardly ignore the a-size-too-big suits hanging like a bag over Yuuri’s small frame, or the atrociously patterned, chunky ties that somehow always manage to clash with his shirts, and _god._ The one time he came into work wearing white socks with his dress shoes.

That time Victor did actually say something, earning little more than an eyeroll from Yuuri. Still, he never wore white socks again, so Victor counts it as a win.

Yuuri would be insulted if you doubted his abilities, or if you’d question his character, but he wasn’t prideful over petty things like appearances, is the point Victor’s trying to get across.

Or at least, he didn’t think he was.

But then Victor gets a new transfer to his department, some haughty rich boy named Nick who Victor suspects only got into the company because his uncle is on the board. He’s decently skilled, he supposes, but there were several other candidates that could have easily taken his place. He’s also a bit of an idiot.

His very first day, he mocks Yuuri relentlessly, completely ignoring Victor and literally everyone else’s warning that Yuuri is the head of another department, which technically made him Nick’s superior. But when you have a man who knows a high-paying position within the company is all but his due to his family connections, you end up with a man who gives no shits about the consequences of his actions.

Still, Yuuri takes it all admirably. He ignores Nick for most of his taunting, appearing only in Victor’s part of the building long enough to hand him some reports and other such files. He does shoot Victor a warm, albeit small smile when Victor snaps at Nick to get back to his own desk after a particularly cruel comment about Yuuri’s ‘fat ass’.

He almost, _almost_ tried to reassure Yuuri that his ass was fantastic. Not that he knew – curse those formless trousers – but it shouldn’t be a surprise by now to learn that Victor has developed a massive crush on the man, so even if Yuuri didn’t have a great ass he wouldn’t care. Either way, it was a weird thing to say to a friend, and an inappropriate thing to say to a coworker, so he kept his mouth shut.

Yuuri tells him in a soft voice that he’s fine, he can handle jerks like Nick on his own, and that’s the last Victor sees of him for the rest of the day. He finds himself hoping that Yuuri is right.

The next day, he learns exactly that.

When Yuuri walks into Victor’s department, right around the same time as usual, he has to do a double-take. Because _fuck._

Gone are the baggy suits and wide ties, the scuffed shoes and the clashing colors. Yuuri walks in, his hair slicked back in a new style that nicely frames his face, in a cream-colored peplum blouse, a tight black pencil skirt that stops right above his knees, and red peep-toe heels.

Of course, Victor doesn’t know any of this until Yuuri walks into his office – his secretary, Sara, barely has time to tell him “Prepare yourself, Sir, holy _shit,”_ over the intercom before the door opens, and there he is.

Victor distinctly remembers his mouth going dry and his eyes growing wide at the sight of him. The only thing still “Yuuri” about him are the glasses, and the intelligent brown eyes behind them.

Yuuri smiles at him – and it’s not even the same _smile._ It’s a confident smirk, one that proves he knows exactly what effect he’s creating.

“Good morning, Victor,” he says. It might just be Victor’s imagination, but even his voice sounds different. It’s huskier, sultrier… Almost hypnotic, and he’s only said three words so far.

Victor manages to snap himself out of his stupor in admirable time, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. He forces himself to look Yuuri in the eyes.

“G-Good morning, Yuuri,” he replies, and curses himself when he stammers. “Um…”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Hm?”

Victor flaps his mouth uselessly for a few seconds before swallowing again. God, he needs some water. “You, um… You look nice today.”

The shorter man’s lips tilt up a bit more, as if he’s amused by Victor’s reaction. “Just today?”

Panicked, Victor shakes his head. “No, of course not, you don’t look _bad_ any other day, it’s just... You look… um, different…”

Yuuri stares at him for a beat… And then he laughs. Immediately, the sultriness evaporates, replaced with the adorableness Victor is more accustomed to from Yuuri. Well, it doesn’t help that he’s still wearing what he’s wearing, but Victor is at least able to relax a little more.

“Sorry,” Yuuri says through giggles. “I couldn’t help it. You should’ve seen your face.”

Victor has the wherewithal to pout. “Well, I was shocked…” he mutters. “What, uh… What is all this, anyway?”

He gestures to Yuuri’s outfit, hopefully not in a rude way. Yuuri just smiles and smooths down his skirt.

“Well, my roommate took me shopping a few weeks ago and picked these out. I didn’t think they were for me, but, in light of what Nick said yesterday, I thought I’d try them out.”

Victor feels his blood run cold. “You wore that for Nick?”

To his immense relief, Yuuri rolls his eyes. “ _Because_ of Nick, maybe. Really, I’ve kinda wanted to try this look for a while… What do you think? Does it suit me?”

Then he does a little twirl on his heel, and normally that would be delightful, but Victor finds his eyes drawn to Yuuri’s butt for the brief few seconds it’s turned towards him.

Any doubt that Yuuri didn’t, in fact, have a fantastic ass are promptly erased from Victor’s mind.

Victor realizes that Yuuri is waiting for a response, and startles to comply. “Uh - ! Y-Yeah, like I said, you look nice today…”

“So maybe I should buy more clothes like this?” And the smirk was back. Dear god. Victor wasn’t going to survive to the next quarterly review if Yuuri followed through on that. Or at the very least get slapped with a harassment lawsuit.

Yuuri walks up to his desk and hands him the usual files. Victor takes them with sweaty hands, and prays to whoever is listening that Yuuri doesn’t peer just a bit further past his desk to see his groin…

Thankfully, Yuuri pulls back, turning around to walk out of Victor’s office. Though he doesn’t leave without tossing one last smile over his shoulder at the other man. Victor thinks he manages a shaky smile in return.

As soon as Yuuri closes the door behind him, Victor lets out a small whimper, pressing his hand to the growing bulge in his trousers.

He presses the intercom button and speaks in an urgent tone.

“Sara, I’m not to be disturbed for the next half-hour.”

Her response of “Yes, Sir,” sounds just a little _too_ sympathetic.

 

* * *

 

When Victor finally reemerges from his office (after cleaning up the, ahem, mess), he feels bone tired and just wishes the day would be over already. At least then he could think about Yuuri in the privacy of his own home. And, to be fair, it isn’t exactly something he’s _never_ done before.

Just as he debates the merits of leaving early, walking back out into the cubicle space to get a cup of water, he spots the source of his dilemma yet again: Yuuri, still in that _skirt_ and those _heels,_ standing right by the water cooler. And he’s not alone.

Nick is there, too.

Victor frowns as he approaches. It’s easy to tell that Nick is being… well, Nick, leaning against the wall and standing just a _little_ too close to Yuuri, who, to his credit, looks distinctly unimpressed. His arms are crossed over his chest and he regards Nick with a cool glare. Victor can’t see Nick’s expression, since he’s coming up from behind, but as he gets closer and can hear what Nick is saying, he imagines it’s quite lecherous.

“You know I was just joking around, right, Yuuri?” says Nick.

Yuuri’s eyes narrow. “Those were jokes, hm? They weren’t very funny, in that case.”

“Well, not everyone gets my sense of humor,” he tries, leaning in closer. Yuuri, in return, leans further away. In doing so, he sees Victor, relief coloring his features. Nick, sensing that Yuuri’s attention isn’t on him anymore, turns around to see what’s distracted him. Victor feels a vicious stab of smugness as Nick looks panicked, though it only lasts for a second.

“Victor,” Yuuri says first. “Did you need something?”

Victor can hear the unspoken plea for help in his tone, and nods accordingly.

“Yes, actually. There’s a discrepancy in one of the reports. Could you come with me to my office and help me sort it out?”

Nick’s expression turns sour as Yuuri moves to step away.

“We were having a conversation,” he informs Victor, rudely.

“And now it’s over,” is Victor’s curt reply. Then, in a lower voice, “Be thankful I don’t send you to HR, Nick. Your uncle is _very_ strict about sexual harassment in the workplace.”

Nick pales and says nothing in reply. Victor and Yuuri turn away, perfectly in sync, and walk back towards Victor’s office without another glance in Nick’s direction.

Once they’re in the safety of Victor’s space, Yuuri lets out a deep sigh.

“Thank you, Victor. I guess my plan worked a little too well…”

Victor spares him a smile. “What was the plan, exactly?”

“Make Nick eat his words and realize he can’t just be an ass to people. ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’ and all,” shrugs Yuuri. “But he didn’t even try and act ashamed or apologize. He just tried to hit on me.”

Yuuri shivers, as if that’s the most unpleasant thing he can imagine. It makes Victor’s smile grow wider.

“People like Nick don’t learn their lesson so easily, Yuuri. But I imagine a quick phone call to his uncle may change that.”

Yuuri grins. “I’d love to hear how that goes.”

“I’ll be sure to let you know.”

Yuuri laughs, leaning against Victor suddenly. Victor’s pulse quickens – like this, he swears he can almost smell Yuuri’s scent, sweet with just a hint of spice. Is he wearing a cologne today, too? He unconsciously leans closer, the tip of his nose brushing against Yuuri’s hair.

And it’s at that moment that Yuuri tilts his head up to look at Victor. They both freeze. Their faces are mere centimeters apart. Victor can see every detail of his face, from the rosiness of his cheeks to the glossy plushness of his lips. Many thoughts are racing through his head at this point, but there’s one louder than the rest.

_I want to kiss him._

So Victor, with a surprising lack of self-control (though not too surprising to anyone who knows him personally), does.

He feels Yuuri tense under him, though that sensation is secondary to the feeling of Yuuri’s lips pressed against his. They’re just as soft as they appeared.

Luckily for Victor, Yuuri’s tenseness disappears almost as quickly as it came. Arms wrap around Victor’s neck, pulling him even closer; their bodies flush together, allowing them each to feel the other’s warmth.

They kiss passionately for what feels like an eternity, yet not nearly long enough. Eventually, though, the need for air means they part. Yuuri’s smile is _radiant_.

“Who knew all I had to do to finally get your attention was to put on a tight skirt?”

Victor lets out a startled laugh. “You think it was the skirt? Yuuri, I’ve wanted to do that since the day I met you.”

At that, Yuuri pouts. “You mean you could’ve been kissing me _months_ ago?”

“Well, yeah.” And after a moment’s hesitation, he added, “Mind you, I’m not saying I _don’t_ like the skirt, though. I very much do.” To prove his point, he slides a hand down Yuuri’s side until it smooths along the fabric of said skirt, fingertips teasing at the hem.

It makes Yuuri gasp, pressing himself further against Victor. “You’re not wasting any more time, are you?”

“I think we’ve wasted enough,” he replies. “And I’m thinking, maybe after this, we get lunch together?”

Yuuri grins. “Are you asking me on a date, Victor?”

“First, I’m asking if I can fuck you on my desk,” he says, trying hard to contain his giddiness. “And then yes, afterwards, if we can go out on a date.”

Yuuri shoots him a flirty look, then clicks the lock to Victor’s office shut. He walks over to Victor’s desk, tossing another smile over his shoulder before he slowly, erotically, and never taking his eyes off Victor, bends over the wooden surface, his front laying against it while his ass sticks out behind him.

Victor feels his mouth go dry the second time that day as Yuuri wiggles his butt invitingly. He glances at the door, and without another moment wasted, closes the blinds to the windows on either side. No one can peek in on them this way.

Still, to be safe.

He hurries over to his desk, positioning himself behind Yuuri. He allows himself a moment to gaze down at the picture Yuuri presents. The younger man is looking back at him, eyes hooded with lust, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, anticipatory.

Victor lets on hand settle on Yuuri’s pert and presented ass, while the other goes to push the intercom button.

“Sara,” he starts.

“I canceled the rest of your meetings for the next hour,” Sara answers immediately. He can practically hear the grin in her voice. “And I told Plisetsky to do the same for you, Mr. Katsuki.”

“Thank you, Sara,” replies Yuuri, not fazed in the slightest. And really, thinks Victor, neither should he be.

“Remind me to give you a raise, Sara,” he grins.

“I’ll make you a memo,” she says, and he doesn’t doubt that she will. Victor removes his finger from the intercom button, ending the conversation.

“Now,” he starts, voice low and laced with intent. Both hands are on Yuuri’s ass now. “Where were we?”

They slide and hike the skirt up until it’s bunched at Yuuri’s waist; Victor is blessed with the sight of a pair of silk white panties covering his round bottom. Yuuri groans and pushes his ass back.

“Don’t tease,” he says, breathlessly.

“Aren’t you one to talk?” snickers Victor.

“You’ll have plenty of time to stare at my ass later,” Yuuri snaps back. “I’ve waited long enough for this, I need you to fuck me, _now.”_

Victor, despite himself, chuckles. “Who knew you could be so bossy, _zaichik?”_ Still, he obeys Yuuri’s demands and swiftly tugs the panties down Yuuri’s legs. He’s left with bare, smooth skin. Between the cheeks is a pink, furled ring of muscle, glistening with…

Victor licks his lips, delighted. There’s already a trail of lube running down Yuuri’s thighs, its aroma intoxicating.

“Have you been touching yourself, Yuuri?” he murmurs. He prods a thumb into Yuuri’s hole, finding that the muscle gives way much easier than it should. That, coupled with Yuuri’s embarrassed silence, answers that.

Without another thought, Victor plops down into his chair, ignoring Yuuri’s confused uttering of his name, grabs Yuuri’s ass, and presses his face in.

His tongue swipes at Yuuri’s hole, resisting the urge to grin as the action causes the younger man to yelp, the muscles in his legs tightening up.

“Victor!”

“Shh, darling,” Victor says, pressing a quick kiss to the flesh surrounding him. “My office isn’t soundproof.”

Yuuri’s legs are trembling as Victor gives his hole another swipe with his tongue, but he manages to keep his voice level as he replies, “Shut up and get your cock out!”

And though Victor desperately wants to continue as he is, he can hear the urgency in Yuuri’s voice. It makes his blood run hotter as he pulls his face back, releasing Yuuri’s hips so he can undo his own zipper. His cock has been straining against the front of his pants for what feels like hours.

Pulling down his pants and underwear, his thick, erect length pops out into the open air. Yuuri turns his head and spots it, his eyes going wide.

“Oh my god,” Victor hears him murmur.

He holds up his cock, fingers wrapped around the base, and gives himself a few teasing strokes, though his eyes never leave Yuuri’s face. Yuuri, who looks like he’s seen the face of god in Victor’s dick. The younger man scrambles off the desk to turn around and kneel between Victor’s legs. His eyes are wide and pupils so dilated that only a thin ring of chocolate brown is visible behind his glasses.

“Look at you,” grins Victor. “You look so _hungry,_ Yuuri.”

In response, Yuuri licks his lips. Victor’s cock gives an involuntary twitch.

“I am,” purrs Yuuri, his hands sliding up Victor’s thighs. “Why don’t I get you nice and slick before you fuck me?”

Victor slides his own hand into Yuuri’s hair. “Who’s stopping you?”

With one last grin aimed in Victor’s direction, Yuuri opens his mouth wide and closes his lips tightly around the head of his cock. Victor’s muscles tense automatically, and his grip tightens in Yuuri’s hair, but he makes no move to disrupt the younger man’s process.

Yuuri sinks his head further down, the heat of his mouth slowly enveloping Victor’s length. He lets out an involuntarily groan as he realizes how far his mouth has stretched, and he’s not even at the base yet.

Yuuri swallows around Victor, earning a strangled groan from the man above him. Victor can’t help but pull Yuuri’s head in closer, and that action pushes him down all the way. Yuuri gags, but his determination sets in and he manages to stay down. After a beat, where he lets himself enjoy the feeling of Victor’s twitching cock lodged deep in his throat, he starts pulling back, letting his lips glide along the heated skin until he pops off.

A string of saliva still connects him to Victor’s dick.

Yuuri stares at it, glistening with his spit and some of Victor’s own precum, and shudders. If it felt that good in his _mouth…_

“You’re not done yet, Yuuri,” Victor’s teasing voice startles him out of his thoughts. “I’m going to need a lot more than that if you want me to fuck your tight little hole.”

Yuuri shudders again, feeling his own cock bob in interest, impatiently awaiting some kind of contact. He wraps a hand around it and strokes himself in time as he goes back to sucking Victor off. He makes sure to coat the older man’s cock in as much spit as he can gather, and when Victor finally urges him off, it’s absolutely dripping with it.

“Get back on the desk,” prompts Victor, his voice tighter than it was a minute ago.

Yuuri scrambles to obey, practically vibrating with anticipation. He drapes his body over Victor’s desk much like he did before, only now he reaches a hand behind himself to pull an asscheeks apart and show off his pink hole.

Victor swallows and forces himself to stand. Fumbling in his pocket, he grabs his wallet and pulls out the last thing he needs: a foil-wrapped packet. He doesn’t even remember when he stuck the condom in there, but he’s fairly certain that the expiration date hasn’t passed for it yet, and so he hastily unwraps it and rolls it onto his aching cock.

Yuuri wiggles his butt again, more insistently; Victor tosses the foil aside to line himself up with the younger man’s beckoning entrance.

As he starts to press inside, Yuuri makes a low, keening sound and pushes his ass back, inadvertently forcing more of Victor to slip inside. They both gasp at the rush of sensation it brings.

“Fuck,” grunts Victor. He holds onto Yuuri’s waist as an anchor, while he sees that Yuuri is gripping the edge of his desk with white-knuckled fingers. Then he glances down at the place where they’re joined, and…

_Fuck_ can’t even begin to describe it.

He’s always appreciated the fact that he’s bigger than average, but watching his girth stretch out Yuuri’s hole, seeing and _feeling_ the way it convulses around him, will probably inflate his ego even more.

With a sudden push, he buries himself to the hilt, which in turn earns a startled yelp from Yuuri. Sara definitely heard that, and likely anyone else passing by outside, but… God, Victor doesn’t care about anything but Yuuri and the tight, velvety heat he’s providing.

Still, he restrains himself and waits for Yuuri to stop panting as harshly as he is.

“Oh… Okay,” Yuuri groans, shifting his weight on top of the desk. “Shit, you’re huge…”

“Does it hurt?” Victor asks, concerned.

“No, no,” he says hurriedly. “Just…. Mn, start gently.”

Victor does. Slowly, he rocks his hips, easing himself a few inches out of Yuuri’s ass before sliding back in. He starts building a rhythm, increasing his pace when Yuuri softly pleads “More,” until he’s fucking into the younger man at a reasonably rough speed. It’s not too fast, just slow enough that he’s sure Yuuri can savor every drag and push of his cock, but it’s _hard._ Victor’s unforgiving thrusts have Yuuri riding up on the desk, which itself rattles dangerously. Several pens and unimportant files end up falling off his desk to the floor, but again: Victor does not currently care.

He squeezes Yuuri’s waist when he feels the younger man suddenly convulse tighter around him. A quick glance down will reveal that Yuuri’s gone back to stroking himself, hand working vigorously on his cock. The side of Yuuri’s face is visible to Victor, one cheek mashed against his desk while a small pool of drool collects on the wooden surface. His eyes are shut tight, and his skin is flushed red from the tips of his ears to his entire face.

He’s fucking stunning.

Victor feels his balls tighten – he delivers a particularly rough slam into Yuuri, earning yet another unrestrained moan. Yuuri is almost unmanageably tight around him now.

“I’m gonna come,” Victor growls.

“Me t- _oh - !”_ Yuuri cuts himself off as he comes, legs twitching erratically while he shoots off onto the floor under Victor’s desk. Victor grits his teeth and fucks Yuuri through his orgasm, until he too can’t hold it in any longer. He pushes in as far as he can go and releases, filling the condom with, honestly, an embarrassing amount of sperm.

It’s quiet for a several moments as they both fight to catch their breaths. Victor is the first to move, carefully pulling out of Yuuri, despite the younger man’s soft whines. The condom actually catches on Yuuri’s hole as he tries to pull out, which – _wow._ Gulping, Victor manages to pull it out without spilling a drop.

Yuuri looks behind him, still laid out on the desk and gives a whimper.

“Come inside me next time…” he murmurs.

Victor feels himself twitch, but he can’t get it up again – even he has his limits. Instead, he gives Yuuri a weak smile as he ties off the condom.

“I will,” he promises. “We both need to get tested first. Better safe than sorry.”

Yuuri hums, pushing himself up. “Fair enough.” He reaches down and picks up his panties, sliding them back on with only a small hiss of discomfort.

Meanwhile, Victor glances at the clock and winces. “Oof. We should probably get back to work…”

“Yeah,” nods Yuuri. “Yurio is probably seething that I took such a long break…”

Yuuri turns around to face Victor, and sees that he’s still holding the tied-off condom in his fingers. Smirking, he plucks it from his grasp and brings it down to his waist, much to Victor’s confusion. His eyes widen as Yuuri pulls back the waistband of his panties, secures the knot of the condom above it, and then lets the waistband snap back again his skin. The condom is now being held against Yuuri’s thigh, its contents sloshing around ungracefully… not that Yuuri seems to mind. He merely tugs his skirt back down and smooths his shirt and hair. He looks as presentable as he did an hour ago.

Victor is quite possibly going to forget how to breathe at all around this man.

Yuuri chuckles at the astonished expression on Victor’s face and leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“I’ll see you at lunch, then?” he asks, innocent as you please.

Victor nods dumbly, mouth agape. He can only watch as Yuuri saunters out of his office, his hips swaying just a little more than usual. Probably so he can feel the come swilling around the condom, Victor realizes.

As the door clicks shut behind Yuuri, Victor continues to stand there, completely speechless.

“Sir?” Sara’s voice picks up from the intercom. She must’ve seen Yuuri on his way out. “Mr. Feltsman has been on the line for the past two minutes now. Can I patch him through?”

“Uh.” Victor says, not even pushing the intercom button, so Sara doesn’t hear him.

After a few seconds, her voice is heard again. “Okay, so I’ll just… tell him now’s not a good time.” And then, under her breath, he hears: “ _Get it,_ Yuuri, damn.”

He lets out a long exhale and collapses back into his chair, staring at the ceiling with a dazed expression.

Get it Yuuri, indeed.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things:
> 
> Super sorry to anyone named Nick;; OTL it was just the first name I thought of, I swear
> 
> This was Omegaverse at first, but then I didn't like how it flowed so I just rewrote as a normal office AU
> 
> So ^ was why Yuuri could conceivably wear a skirt and it would be cool, but for this particular version of the story... Let's say it's a very open-minded office space lmao. And Yuuri's not technically breaking any dress code rules, soooo
> 
> 三┏ ( ˘ω˘ )┛


End file.
